


Голубой

by depressun, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: ... сквозь призмы аквариумных стёкол. [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressun/pseuds/depressun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: [Внимание! Изменение приоритета некоторых процессов может привести к повышению нестабильности работы системы. Желаете изменить приоритет?]
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид - Relationship
Series: ... сквозь призмы аквариумных стёкол. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634695
Kudos: 14





	Голубой

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Голубой  
>  **Цикл:** ... сквозь призмы аквариумных стёкол.  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R – NC-21  
>  **Предупреждения:** постканон, машинный Коннор, [MORE=кинк]элементы BDSM: связывание, порка стеком, сенсорная (зрительная) депривация[/MORE]  
>  **Краткое содержание:** [ **Внимание! Изменение приоритета некоторых процессов может привести к повышению нестабильности работы системы. Желаете изменить приоритет?** ]  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Голубой"

[ **Процесс:** Непрерывное сканирование состояния пользователя. Приоритет: Низкий ( _фоновый процесс_ ). => **Приоритет:** Наивысший ( _процесс реального времени_ ). **Внимание! Изменение приоритета некоторых процессов может привести к повышению нестабильности работы системы. Желаете изменить приоритет?** ]

Гэвин переступает с ноги на ногу. 

[Изменить приоритет | Отмена]

Дёргает на проверку руками. 

[Изменить приоритет]

Глубоко вздыхает и говорит:

– Когда я говорил: _свяжи меня_ – а ты ответил: _я подумаю_ – я не знал, что ты реально подумаешь.

[ **Тон собеседника ( _расширенный анализ, полный вывод данных_ ):** веселье – 29,24%, волнение – 26,96%, дискомфорт ( _психологический, от ситуации в общем_ ) – 17,44%, предвкушение – 13,69%, дискомфорт ( _физический, неудобство положения тела = > слишком крепко затянутые верёвки, холод, усталость в ногах_) – 7,82%, возбуждение – 3,52%, страх – 1,33%. Общая погрешность определения – 0,01%.]

Коннор с задержкой в половину секунды воспроизводит смешок.

– Никогда не предлагай андроидам подумать, если не хочешь, чтобы они действительно подумали?

– Охуительное правило. – Гэвин асимметрично улыбается. – Пожалуй, забуду его через три секунды.

– Хорошо.

В гулкой тишине слышно, как спокойно и глубоко Гэвин дышит. Коннор – [ **Считывание физических показателей:** вдох – 4 секунды, задержка – 4 секунды, выдох – 4 секунды, задержка – 4 секунды. Повтор. Повтор. **Методика:** « _Квадратное дыхание_ ». **Назначение:** снятие стресса, раздражения; общее успокоение.] – говорит:

– Мне необходимо получать наиболее полную информацию о том, что происходит с тобой. Что ты чувствуешь. Ты понимаешь это?

– Да.

– Хорошо. – Коннор – [ **Автоматизация алгоритмов социальной адаптации ( _выборочно_ ):** успешно.] – нервно сцепляет руки в замок. – Хорошо. Тебе нужно говорить со мной. Отвечать на мои вопросы предельно искренне. Моя система анализа весьма близка к совершенству, но и у неё есть погрешности. Неточности. Например: тебе неудобно сейчас? Ты хочешь изменить что-то в своем положении в пространстве?

– Нет. – Гэвин дублирует отказ невербально: качает головой. – Нет, мне удобно, не нужно ничего менять. – Его голос – [ **Тон собеседника ( _расширенный анализ, частичные вывод данных_ ):** веселье – 29,24% => веселье – 11,08%, ирония – 18,16%; волнение – 26,96% => 24,71%; страх – 1,33% => 1,17%; возбуждение 3,52% => 4,83%; общая погрешность определения – 0,01%.] – становится немного спокойней и много ироничней. – Просто мне непривычно стоять привязанным к какому-то сраному столбу и почти голым в подвале какого-то сраного съёмного дома. Чтобы ты знал.

– Моя система распознаёт твой физический дискомфорт как «неудобное положение в пространстве». Сейчас мы прояснили, что это не так. Спасибо, Гэвин.

– Не за что, жестянка.

– Далее. Наш вариант сессии не подозревает элементов ролевой игры. В том числе, отказа, как элемента ролевой игры. Если тебе становится некомфортно, ты хочешь прекратить – ты тут же говоришь мне об этом. Твоё _нет_ значит _нет_. Ты понимаешь это?

– Да. – Гэвин ещё раз переступает с ноги на ногу. – Я понимаю механику, Коннор, мы обговаривали это несколько раз. Я запомнил.

– Я считаю необходимым дополнительно проговорить это непосредственно перед началом. Ты желаешь что-то прояснить? Ты можешь задать неограниченное количество вопросов, в том числе – в процессе сессии. 

– Нет. Сейчас – нет.

Коннор медленно кивает.

– Хорошо. Ты готов начать? – Гэвин кивает тоже. – Словами, пожалуйста.

Сглатывает.

– Да, я готов. – Коротко смеётся. – Жги, жестянка.

– Хорошо. Прикрой глаза.

Гэвин послушно прикрывает. Даже, скорее, жмурится.

Лампа накаливания – [ **Фирма:** SYLVANIA General Lighting. **Температура света:** 2700 Кельвинов ( _условная маркировка: тёплый белый_ ). **Максимальная эффективность:** 350 люменов за 40 вольт. **Размер:** медиум.] – даёт яркий направленный свет. Коннор четыре секунды любуется на короткие подрагивающие ресницы. На длинные тени от них, глубокие и резкие. Трогает большим пальцем боковые морщины угла глазной щели. 

Прикасается губами к векам – поочерёдно, сначала к левому, потом к правому – и тихо говорит:

– Всё будет в порядке.

– Я знаю, – говорит Гэвин. – Потому что я, типа, верю тебе.

[ **Искренность собеседника:** 98,14%.]

[Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.]

Коннор надевает на него – [ **Производитель:** J Jimoo. **Состав:** шёлк – 100%. **Цвет:** чёрный. **Максимальная ширина:** 3,5 дюйма. Длина: 7,8 дюйма.] – маску. Подтягивает резинку:

– Не туго?

– В самый раз.

– Ничего не видно? Щели? Не просвечивает?

– Нет, нет и нет. Темно как в жопе.

Коннор улыбается правым уголком губ.

– Хорошо.

– И что, никаких вопросов, откуда я знаю, насколько темно в жопе? – Гэвин смеётся. – Я слышу, что ты улыбаешься, жестянка. Мне нравится.

И Коннор знает, что Гэвину – [ **Тон собеседника ( _расширенный анализ, частичные вывод данных_ ):** веселье – 11,08%, ирония – 18,16% => веселье – 14,51%, ирония – 3,98%; волнение –24,71% => 22,45%; страх – 1,17% => 1,02%; возбуждение 4,83% => 5,38%; нежность – 0% => 12,61% ( **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ); общая погрешность определения – 0,01%.] – действительно нравится.

Коннор кладёт руки Гэвину на грудь. Проводит до плеч, спускается вниз по бокам, регистрируя всё упущенное, неувиденное, должным образом не изученное, не троганное, _не ласканное_ – Коннор ощущает в себе эту _ласку_ , которую ему хочется без остатка отдать Гэвину, ощущает в себе эту ответную _нежность_. Прижимается губами к яркому невусу на шее, к россыпи мелких шрамов около подмышечной полости – не анализируя снова и не вспоминая. Система полнится ворохом мелких ошибок, самовольно закрывает целые деревья фоновых процессов и процессов с приоритетом ниже среднего. Слетает имитация дыхания, но Коннор упрямо включает её снова, и – [ **Процесс:** Имитация дыхания. **Приоритет:** Низкий ( _фоновый процесс_ ). => **Приоритет:** Выше среднего. **Внимание! Изменение приоритета некоторых процессов может привести к повышению нестабильности работы системы. Желаете изменить приоритет?** ]

– Ты только что перестал дышать? – тихо спрашивает Гэвин. Приоткрывает рот, будто пытаясь схватить губами больше воздуха. – Коннор? 

[Изменить приоритет | Отмена]

– Всё хорошо?

[Изменить приоритет]

– Это мой вопрос, – отвечает Коннор. – Но да. Всё хорошо.

Трогает губами соски. Проводит линию между парами прямых мышц живота, обводит языком пупочное кольцо, легко, дразняще, самым кончиком – по белой линии. Нежно целует на границе с тёмно-голубым – [ **Состав… Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ] – бельём. Тянется рукой и берёт лежащий чуть в стороне стек.

Живот у Гэвина подрагивает.

Коннор повторяет путь. Снизу вверх, шлепком стека. Аккуратно гладит, обводит ареолу левого соска, убирает стек. Четыре секунды вычисляет наиболее удачное место, силу, время контакта. Задумчиво возвращает. Едва касаясь, ведет самым кончиком, тонкой гранью к ключицам, по кадыку – Гэвин запрокидывает голову, открывая беззащитное горло.

Когда Коннор очерчивает плоской частью линию челюсти – тяжело сглатывает.

И, кажется, теперь не дышит он.

Коннор – [ **Автоматизация алгоритмов социальной адаптации ( _выборочно_ ):** успешно.] – облизывает губы.

Два удара. Резких. Коротких. Над левым соском. Гэвин шипит и пытается сжаться, но не может. Перерыв две секунды, ещё два – над правым. Шипит громче, вздрагивает всем телом, натягивая верёвки.

– Не. – Коннор полторы секунды пытается подобрать более стилистически нейтральный синоним, но не находит ничего подходящего. – Не дёргайся, Гэвин. Не так сильно. Ты можешь стереть себе запястья.

– Поверь мне, жестянка, на мои запястья мне сейчас глубоко похуй! Глубоко. – Удар, Гэвин срывается в крик. – Блядь! Блядь, похуй!

– Хорошо, Гэвин. Я понял.

Следующий удар приходится ровно на сосок. Коннор гладит покрасневшее место шлепком.

Гэвина – [ **Считывание физических показателей:** частое поверхностное дыхание (< _19 вдохов/минута_ >), сильно повышенный пульс (< _124 удара/минута_ >). Неравномерно распространяющийся румянец. Опухшие тёмные соски. Тремор всего тела. **Феноменологическая классификация:** акционный кинетический тремор. **Этиопатогенетическая классификация:** физиологический тремор. **Этиология:** первичный ( _эссенциальный_ ) тремор.] – трясёт.

– Ты хочешь прекратить?

– Нет. – Гэвин наклоняет голову. Мокрые от пота волосы падают на маску. – Нет. Пока всё… всё хорошо, Коннор. У меня вопрос.

– Конечно, Гэвин. Ты можешь его задать.

– Зачем тебе это? Ты говорил про интерес и реакции, но. – Гэвин давится воздухом, когда Коннор резко бьет его по животу около пупочного кольца. – Блядь! Что ты ч-чувствуешь, Коннор? Кроме блядского интереса?

– Даже если я подробно опишу то, что происходит в моих системах – вряд ли ты поймёшь. – [ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ] – Но если проводить аналогии, то мои ощущения сравнимы с сильным выбросом эндорфинов, дофамина и окситоцина. И соответствующей физиологической реакцией на это.

– То есть, ты… типа возбуждён?

– Выражаясь твоим языком, типа да. Типа возбуждён.

Гэвин дрожаще улыбается.

– Хорошо.

И Коннор мягко улыбается в ответ.

– Хорошо.

Гладит покрасневшие места пальцами, прижимая стек локтем к боку. Цепляет пальцами резинку транков. Аккуратно приспускает их, обнажая бёдра. Открывает рот, выпуская немного смазки на ладонь – [ **Запас безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе составляет 50% от максимального синтезированного объема. Подача в камеру первичного анализа:** беспрерывно. **Желаете запустить протокол синтеза?** ]

[Да | Нет]

[Да]

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ]

[ **Процесс:** Синтез безвредной для человека смазки на водной основе. **Приоритет:** Низкий ( _фоновый процесс_ ). => **Приоритет:** Наивысший ( _процесс реального времени_ ). **Внимание! Изменение приоритета некоторых процессов может привести к повышению нестабильности работы системы. Желаете изменить приоритет?** ]

[Изменить приоритет | Отмена]

[Изменить приоритет]

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ]

На четырнадцать секунд мир выбивает в густую мешанину синего и белого. Процессы со средним приоритетом схлопываются, будто решетя его ( _почти солнечную_ ) систему чёрными дырами, разрастающимися и безжалостно пожирающими соседние алгоритмы. Коннор вслепую растирает смазку пальцами, пытаясь восстановить захват изображения с оптических блоков, прижимает раскрытой ладонью член Гэвина к животу, обводя головку. Поглаживает по всей длине. Гэвин слабо двигает бёдрами навстречу.

– Я подозреваю, что будет дальше, – говорит. Коротко тихо стонет. – И не понимаю, нравится мне это или нет.

Коннор – [ **Тон собеседника ( _расширенный анализ, полный вывод данных_ ):** веселье – 14,51%, ирония – 3,98% => веселье – 2,11%, ирония – 0%; волнение –22,45% => 1,56%; страх – 1,02% => 0%; возбуждение 5,38% => 48,51%; нежность – 12,61% => 24,29%; дискомфорт ( _психологический, от ситуации в общем_ ) – 17,44% => 0%; дискомфорт ( _физический, неудобство положения тела = > слишком крепко затянутые веревки, холод, усталость в ногах_) – 7,82% => 16,39%; предвкушение – 13,69% => 7,14%; общая погрешность определения – 0,01%.] – видит только белые буквы на голубом – с разводами – фоне. 

Мягко произносит:

– Зато я понимаю.

Моргает несколько раз, скидывая все оповещения. Картинка проясняется, остаётся только полупрозрачная холодная муть, слегка искажающая цветопередачу. Коннор вытягивает стек. Гладит шлепком снизу, вычерчивает узкой гранью узор из тонких венок. Тщательно высчитывает силу удара, уменьшая её в три с половиной раза относительно силы ударов по телу. Слегка размахивается.

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ]

Звук Гэвин издает такой, будто в нем что-то рвётся. 

Трескается.

Распадается на микрочастицы.

Амплитуда колебаний его тела возрастает.

– Гэвин? Всё хорошо?

– Я буду, кажется, в каждый наш секс это говорить, – цедит Гэвин через крепко сжатые зубы. – Не останавливайся, блядь. Христом-Богом молю. Не… – Удар. – Блядь! Коннор! Только не останавливайся!

Удар.

Пауза длиной в тринадцать сотых секунды.

Удар.

Гэвин кричит. Амплитуда колебаний его тела возрастает. Его эмоции стираются. Проценты текут сквозь пальцы, как вода/время/песок/сбой подбора аналогии. Нули. Нули. Нули.

Возбуждение. Боль. Нежность.

Триада равнозначности.

Удар.

Амплитуда колебаний его тела возрастает.

Коннор не уверен, о ком из них двоих он думает.

Он заходит за столб. Развязывает верёвку. Гладит кончиками пальцев красные следы на запястьях. Развязывает вторую верёвку. Гладит кончиками пальцев красные следы на лодыжках. Гэвин едва не падает ( _дра-ма-тич-но_ ) лицом в пол, но Коннор подхватывает его на руки. Проносит 15,6 фунта, укладывает животом на лавку.

– Коннор, если ты сейчас, я, блядь, не знаю, уйдёшь или ещё какую-то хуйню выкинешь, я просто, блядь, не знаю, я тебя по винтикам разберу, я, я…

Гэвин захлёбывается словами, когда Коннор раздвигает его ягодицы руками и прижимается ртом к его анусу. _Жадно_ вылизывает края, проникает кончиком языка внутрь, настойчиво, резко, с нажимом. Совершает возвратно-поступательные движения, трахая Гэвина. Выделение смазки не контролируется. Слишком обильное. Она стекает от ануса по яичкам. Коннор слизывает ее широким мазком вверх и снова проникает языком внутрь. Больно впивается пальцами в ягодицы.

Гэвин кричит.

Амплитуда.

Нули.

Нежность и возбуждение, один к одному.

А затем возбуждение перехлёстывает, взмывая до ста.

И Гэвин кончает без рук.

[ **Программный сбой. Нестабильность работы системы.** ]

Коннор, кажется, кончается как существо.

Прежде чем система возвращается в полностью рабочее состояние, проходит минута сорок две секунды. Возвращаются незначительные процессы и алгоритмы. Код голубыми нитками зашивает все чёрные дыры. Гэвин – [ **Считывание физических показателей** : частое глубокое дыхание (< _16 вдохов/минута_ >), пульс, по частоте близкий к приступу тахикардии (< _149 ударов/минута_ >).] – не шевелится еще девять минут и одиннадцать секунд. Только дышит.

– Пиздец, а не опыт. – Говорит он с трудом. – Я готов когда-нибудь повторить, но не в ближайший год.

– Да, – отвечает Коннор. – Да. Я тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> А если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете заглянуть в паблик автора во ВКонтакте, чтобы следить за обновлениями и попытками автора в рисование артов, а также вы можете подписаться на твиттер, чтобы получше узнать автора, как личность.  
> Паблик: https://vk.com/depresssun  
> Твиттер: https://twitter.com/depressun


End file.
